


Temple Frustrations

by TaoshayAmaDarav



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), I have no idea where this came from, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, katriane is a snarky sassy turd but i love her, pre game sex, purely self indulgent for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaoshayAmaDarav/pseuds/TaoshayAmaDarav
Summary: Katriane Renoir has teased Estinien too far this time. What started as her normal hair pulling, combat teasing ways ended in this.Honestly this is just pure self indulgent smut because brain weasels wouldn't let it go!
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Temple Frustrations

All Katriane could feel was the hard wall behind her and the angry, aroused mass of Estinien plastered to her front. Their kisses were more a mash of lips and teeth rather than anything else, tongues fighting one another for control. She pushed her fingers into his white locks and gripped them, tugging him closer and he grunted into her mouth, hips pressing against her harder. She could feel the outline of his cock and she replied with a groan, hitching her legs tighter around his waist and used her heels to dig into the back of his thighs. She grew impatient, pulling her mouth back and gripping his shirt, all but ripping it open from the cheap seams so she could run her hands over his toned chest and over his shoulders, pushing the offending materiel out her way. He snarled, baring his teeth at her as his shirt was pushed off. Katriane was not bothered in the slightest and leaned in to bite his ear hard.

“Gods damn you, Renoir,” he snapped, hips thrusting against hers at that.

She smirked and looked down at him smugly. “Get on with it, Wyrmblood. I might even let you win, this time.”

He glared fiercely at her before pulling her into another heated kiss. She kissed him back, determined to not let him take control. She had bested him every single time throughout their years of Temple Knight training and she wouldn’t let him win this particular battle either. He hitched her on his body, pinning her against the wall as he took his revenge and pulled her shirt off, not caring how it ripped and only that it came off. He took a brief moment to scan her over, smirking to himself before he tore her chest strap from her as well. Katriane did let a gasp out at that, yanking on his hair hard.

“I keep telling you, stop pulling my hair,” he growled into her neck before he bit into the skin, worrying it between his teeth.

She moaned loudly and pulled it again, ignoring him completely. “And as I keep telling you, make me,” she challenged with a hiss as he sunk his teeth into her.

He pulled them both away from the wall and walked to the desk, sweeping it clear of everything as he set her down roughly. They took no time at all at undressing themselves, heated gazes locked on each other. Katriane looked him over and was inwardly impressed with his cock. Thick, long and curved just slightly upwards. She licked her lips and saw him watching her as she deigned to lift her gaze to his. She shrugged lightly with a smirk.

“Adequate, I suppose,” she teased, delighting in the way his eyes narrowed at her as she lounged back onto the desk, legs spread with the evidence of her need for him on display.

Estinien pushed her knees apart and up, kneeling in front of her and giving her no warning before he all but devoured her. She let out a loud groan, not bothering to hide her sounds of pleasure as he thrust his tongue into her as if she were his favourite dessert. She pushed herself up with one arm while the other reached down and tangled her fingers in his hair again. That earned her a glare but he had his mouth entirely too full for him to say anything.

Instead, he moved up to her clit and latched onto it, swirling her tongue around before sucking at it slowly, sliding two fingers into her soaked entrance without preamble. She hissed before she could mask it, his eyes shooting up to look at her in concern. It was one thing to have her make those sounds on command, but when he was not expecting it set him on edge. Katriane looked down at him, an eyebrow raised once she had recovered.

“What, Wyrmblood? It’s been awhile and your fingers aren’t exactly thin,” she said with a lazy smile. “I’ll be fine. But thank you for checking.”

He nodded and went back to his task with renewed vigour, if a little more careful in pushing his fingers back into her. She let out a pleased moan, gripping his hair and guiding him to what she wanted. He allowed this up to a point before he grabbed her hand and pinned it to the desk, never stopping his pace as he watched her with piercing blue eyes. He was as motivated to make her fall apart against his face as she was to hold out for as long as possible. In the end, Estinien did win out and Katriane came with a loud cry, green eyes closed in rapture as she came hard against him, her juices soaking his hand and face.

She heaved, trying to catch her breath as Estinien stood, tugging her up with the wrist he had pinned to the desk before wrapping an arm around her tightly and kissing her fiercely. It took her a moment to gather her addled thoughts but once she had gathered her wits, she tugging him in close with only a slight tremble in her legs. She hated the damned smirk he had on his face and she wasn’t about to let it fly. This was still a battle, after all. And she was going to win.

Katriane managed to flip them over on the desk, landing with a grunt from the man below her but she kissed him through it. She thrust her hips against his, letting out a guttural groan as she felt his thick cock rub against her as she soaked him in her slick. She planted her knees into the desk top and reached down to stroke him a few times before lining herself up and sliding down slowly over him.

Estinien grabbed her hips and squeezed them tight, watching her for any sign of discomfort. He wouldn’t deny she was fucking heavenly, tight and hot around his cock, but as much as they tormented one another he didn’t want to hurt her. His fears were unfounded; as she rolled her hips once she had completely hilted herself with a loud moan.

“Fuck, Wyrmblood,” she gasped as he rocked up into her experimentally.

“That is the point, Renoir,” he snarked back and thrust harder, eyes drawn to her chest as her tits bounced with each solid thrust into her.

She gave him an unimpressed look before she balanced herself on his chest and thrust back as good as she got, clenching down on every hilting of his cock inside her. Soon enough, the room was filled with the sounds of their thighs slapping together, groans and grunts spilling from their lips as they worked themselves on the other. Katriane was loathe to admit he was as good with the lance between his legs as he was with his weapon. She smirked at the analogy in her head before she burst into moan filled giggles.

“The fuck you laughing at?” Estinien demanded, hand slipping between her legs to stroke her clit roughly.

“How you, fuck!” she cried out as worked her over. “Use your lance, fuck, Wyrmblood!”

“My lance… oh, you fiendish hag,” he snapped as he thrust harder into her.

“What does that make you?” she sassed back, riding him urgently as she felt her release cresting again but determined to have him come first.

She leaned down over him and squeezed her cunt hard, relishing the surprised grunt and the stutter of his own thrusts into her. Estinien grabbed her hips and thrust once, twice, three more times before he came with a snarl, her name on his lips as he filled her with his seed. Once he had come, Katriane came not long after, biting back the urge to call his name as she shuddered above and around him.

“Katriane…” he groaned, fingers still digging bruises into her hips.

She turned and bit the tip of his ear, feral energy still present despite the strenuous activity they had just finished.

“Only people who can beat me in combat can call me by that name,” she grunted, clenching around him and smirking at his shudder. “You have yet to do so. Even then, you’d have to ask nicely.”

She leaned down to give him a bruising kiss, thrusting her tongue between his lips and dominating him while his blood was still redistributing throughout his body. Before he could gather his wits, Katriane had slid off of him and pushed herself to her feet, searching for her pants and the tattered remains of her shirt. Estinien pushed up to watch her, smirking as she bent over to pull her shoes back on. He had no care in the world as the door opened and Aymeric strode in, not even surprised to see Estinien buck ass naked on the desk. He instead turned to Katriane with a spare shirt, shaking his head in amusement.

Katriane took the shirt and pulled it on, kissing his cheek in thanks before stepping over to the door. She turned back and gave Estinien a small but sincere smile. “See you tomorrow, Estinien. I might even let you top if you can beat me.”

She shut the door with a bright giggle as a desk ornament hit the door as she strode away.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come join us, please come visit! We love new people! The Book Club is filled with like minded people and they're all so lovely! 
> 
> [Emet-Selch Book Club](https://discord.gg/wnushfup)


End file.
